White Christmas
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: They've been apart for far too long.  Will Christmas bring them together? EClare two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! Merry Christmas!**

**So I got this idea when some of the States got hit with the Autumn Nor'easter. So enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _DEGRASSI_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_"Clare…" He moves closer to me. My heart pounds harder. The dark, eerie forest looms around us, but all I'm focusing on is him. Every detail on his shirt, the look in his eyes…_

_I close my eyes, waiting for the moment when his lips collide with mine…_

"Clare. Clare!"

I jolted up immediately. Jake smirks. Not like Eli, of course. No one could ever-

"Breakfast time. Get up." He leaves the room.

I sighed in frustration. Ever since we had come back from the cabin party, every moment with Jake was unbearable. I hate him. How I ever got to think that I was in "love" with him, I don't know.

I don't know much of anything these days.

* * *

><p>I trudged down the stairs, still in pajamas. My mother frowned.<p>

"Clare, why aren't you dressed yet? And why did it take so long for you to get up?"

I took a banana from a bowl in the middle of the table. Then I went back to my room, ignoring my mother's screams of annoyance.

I soon found myself reaching for headphones on my bedside table. I hesitated. After thinking it over, I slowly reached toward them. As I grasped them, my mind rewound back to when I first met Eli. The way my throat had dried up, blue sky, warm sun, the mysterious boy…

I dropped them on my bed. As I peeled open my banana, I pondered my dream. I had been thinking of Eli ever since we got back. When he gave me his jacket and we started talking, it had felt…normal. I had felt so relaxed. All feelings and thoughts of Jake had disappeared. But what scares me the most is that I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him like we did when we dated; softly, but with love. I didn't want to kiss him like I used to kiss Jake; hungry and carelessly, no love in our make-outs.

I sighed and finished my small breakfast. As I pulled back the curtains, I saw the crisp, white snow the meteorologists had been predicting. Little flakes—smaller than peas—softly drifted to the ground.

"Clare Diane Edwards, get changed immediately and come downstairs!" My mom was in hysterics. I changed then glanced at the headphones.

"_Here." The boy takes the headphones from around his neck. "You might want to borrow these. They're a noise cancellation. Might come in handy if things get worse with your folks. Or if you need to ignore an English partner."_

I forced the memory out of my mind as I walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>My mom stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed.<p>

"Sit down, Clare."

I sat on the couch. The same couch where Eli had told me about his hoarding…

My mom sat on a chair across from me. The same one she had sat in when we began sorting out items…

She sighed. I suddenly saw how tired she was. Dark bags were under her eyes, partially hidden by make-up. Her hair wasn't as tidy as it usually was. It had become messy and disheveled.

"Why can't you be happy?"

"Gee, I don't know. It just so happens that you and dad divorced a few months before you married my ex-boyfriend's dad."

She had a hard look in her eyes. It was the same glare she had given me when I was little.

"_Don't talk about the Lord in that way!" _

"I understand this is hard for you, but-"

"Mom!" I stood up. "You don't get it!"

"Clare-"

"Mom, I loved him! He was everything to me!"

"He's your brother now-"

I gasped.

"Mom…I wasn't talking about Jake…"

She sighed.

"I know you loved Eli. But what does he have to do with this?"

I backed away from her and grabbed my coat.

"I need air…"

I quickly slipped on my boots and coat. Then I headed outside into the cold, winter air.

* * *

><p>My feet crunched against the ice. I let my legs take me wherever they wanted. Once again, I noticed the flakes. They seemed to be falling faster than before. As I walked, I began thinking of the snow. What if the cloud reluctantly let them go into the ground below? Or maybe it was so sick of them clogging space that it forced them out. Maybe the cloud just cruelly threw them out, ignored them, used them…<p>

_Used._

The word stuck in my mind. I thought of Eli. Surely I never used him, right? Or did I, unintentionally?

_I was happy. My parents were angry with me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Eli. His dark bangs covered his eyes._

_ The next day in school, I came up to him at his locker. He avoided my eyes until he saw my unusual attire. He storms away from me, a hurt look in his eyes._

_I'm talking to Jake. He's telling me that he can't get over me. I tell him I thought about kissing Eli. I want him to feel my pain._

_Alli asks if there's room for one more in Jake's truck. I coldly tell her it's full. As she walks away, Eli passes. I invite him to ride with us. Alli hears me, loud and clear._

"Clare!"

I snapped back to reality. A figure loomed above me. I had somehow reached the bench in front of The Dot. _Our _bench…

Someone sat down next to me. I saw a black sleeve next to my hand. Soon, an arm is wrapped around my shoulder.

"Clare, you're freezing. Look at me."

Shivering, I looked up to see emerald eyes staring back at me.

"Eli…" I trembled against him.

He noticed and wrapped his arm around me tighter.

"Let's get CeeCee to drive us home."

I let him guide me inside The Dot. Peter saw me and ran over to us.

"Is she okay?" He frantically asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Eli." I smiled at him. He gave me a smirk that melted my insides.

Peter cleared his throat. We looked back at him.

"Need to call anyone?"

"Right." Eli got out his phone and walked away.

Peter gently nudged me.

"Are you two back on or…"

I laughed. Peter was our server whenever Eli and I would come to the restaurant for dates.

"We're not…"

He laughed.

"You have a crush, eh?"

"No! We're just friends…"

"I've known you for years. I can tell you love him. I acted the same way after Darcy left."

I smiled. Anyone could tell that he never really loved anyone else but my sister.

Eli walked back over to us.

"CeeCee's coming. She says she can't wait to see you again."

I smiled. CeeCee was like a mother to me. She was so sweet and it comforted me that she wanted to see me after the break up.

Peter coughed. "I have a call to make…Any message for your sister?"

I thought it over.

"Just tell her I miss her."

"Got it. Adios." With that, he went to the counter to call Darcy.

Eli sat down in a booth. I looked at him. He patted the cushion next to him. I walked over and sat next to the boy I couldn't get over.

"So what exactly were you doing?"

I gave him a puzzled look.

"You willingly sat in the cold?"

"Kind of. I needed a breather from my house. My feet just led me there."

"Ah."

I looked at him. "Why were you out?"

"Just felt like getting out."

I nodded in response. Gingerly, he took my hand. Our eyes met.

"Eli…"

He pulled me close until I was against his chest.

"I know. Me too." He twirled one of my curls.

I looked into his eyes. Without a word, we leaned in. Then he squeezed my hand.

"CeeCee's here."

* * *

><p>After many hugs and conversations, CeeCee began to drive us to the Goldsworthy household. It felt like I was going home. I rested against Eli the whole car ride.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...I got you there. I almost had them kiss. But don't worry. More EClare fluff in the next chapter! Review please and thank you!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _DEGRASSI_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When we finally arrived, I was welcomed into Bullfrog's strong arms. Eli accompanied me inside the decorated house and I couldn't have felt any safer.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door. He poked his head out.<p>

"I haven't changed the combination, Edwards." He smirked.

I smiled at the memory.

"Just didn't want to break an entry. Again."

He laughed and took my hand.

"Come on. I want to show you."

My heart pounded as he led me into his room. I gasped.

The piles were still around, but not as massive as before. Boxes had been moved out. His desk was well organized. I was proud of him. He had went through two hard break-ups and still managed to keep working at everything with as much effort possible.

I looked at him. A prideful smile lit up his face. His eyes were more renounced than usual. He knew that I would love it.

I walked over to him.

"It looks amazing, Eli."

"I thought you would have liked it."

"And I do."

Our gazes met and I felt the familiar tug at my heart. It was that first day all over again. My heart still thudded hard, my eyes couldn't leave him, and all thoughts were jumbling together in a clump. I never had felt that way with Jake, with anyone but Eli. He had cared for me, encouraged me, and loved me. And I had just thrown him out like a moldy sandwich.

He pointed above his head. I looked up. A sprig of mistletoe hung above us.

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"It's not my fault! CeeCee's been decorating all around the house!"

I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"Just kiss me, idiot." I whispered it softly as if that would somehow make the moment more special than it already was.

He smirked and locked his arms around my waist. We leaned it and our lips met.

The kiss was long and slow, but full of yearning. It had been too long that we had avoided each other. After we broke apart, our foreheads leaned against each other before our lips collided again. This one was choppier and fast, but felt breath-taking nevertheless. We slowed our kissing and I smiled against his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Eli."

"Merry Christmas, Clare."

Then he slowly pushed me down onto his bed and we feverishly made out to fill in the large void of space that we had left empty in our long time apart. It was truly an unforgettable Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I know, too fluffy, but I had to! And yes, I took that little, revolting Imogeli scene and made it EClare. Cuz that's totally what happened during that ep. ;) REVIEW! <strong>


End file.
